The Way It Should Be
by FireCat3
Summary: not too good but here goes: Relena has an affair with Trowa and Wufei...don't wanna spoil the ending so I'll just say read it. plz r/r i really need the feedback


Wufei looked deep into Relena's eyes. "I love you Relena. But we can't be together." He said sadly. "I know. But this is all I want. Not Heero." She said determinedly. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "Please don't go." Relena begged softly. "I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone before." "I have to go, love. You know it's the last thing I want." Wufei replied. He paused to give her a loving glance and Relena thought of how Heero never did that. She thought back to the day that she and Wufei had first met.  
  
~~*Flashback*~~ Relena and Heero were kissing passionately back in the living room of his home. Before either one could react, the door swung open. It was Wufei. "Ahem." He said loudly enough to be heard. Relena and Heero broke apart and Relena motioned to step into the shadows. "No, Relena." He spoke to her tenderly. "Wufei, this is my girlfriend, Relena Peacecraft. Relena, this is my fellow pilot, Chang Wufei." "Pleased to meet you, Ms. Peacecraft." Wufei responded. "Likewise, Mr. Chang." Relena whispered, looking into his eyes. Heero, picking up on the unsaid, stepped between them. "Wufei, why did you come here?" he said harshly. "We have to leave. Let's go suit up!" "Alright, just let me say goodbye to my girlfriend." Turning to face Relena, he took her face in his hands. "Honey I have to go.I'll be back as soon as possible, okay?" "Yes. I should be used to this by now." She replied, turning away to hide her tears. "Don't, Relena please don't." he moaned softly. "You know I need to do this." "I understand, Heero. Just.go! Just go and fight, okay?!" she yelled. "Heero, let's go we have to hurry!" Wufei growled. "But she." "LET'S GO!" Without a backwards glance, Heero walked out the door behind Wufei, leaving Relena with her sorrow. ~~*End Flashback*~~  
  
With Wufei and Heero gone, Relena had never felt so alone. It had been an hour since Wufei had left, and three days since Heero left. Relena decided to go out to a teahouse and see what she could make of her life. A block away from the teahouse, she saw Trowa, another one of Heero's comrades. "Trowa!" she called. He turned around and grinned at her. "Hi Relena. Where's Heero?" "Out fighting." She said shortly with a sigh. "Wanna come back to my place instead of to the teahouse?" he asked slyly. Relena gasped. "How can you ask me to come home with you? And how did you know I was going to the teahouse?" "Well, I know you well enough to offer you tea.and the only place that's open is the teahouse" Trowa replied. "You're only gonna offer me tea?" Relena asked seductively. "Unless you want something else." Trowa said hesitantly. "Um, shall we go?" "Sure." They walked the few blocks to Trowa's house in silence. When they got in, Trowa looked at Relena's face and frowned. "What's wrong?" he asked. Relena began to cry. "I'm sorry Trowa. It's just that I miss Wu.Heero. I miss Heero so much." Trowa reached over to her and embraced her. "You know, Relena, I don't think Heero's right for you. He's so rough and you're so gentle." "Oh Trowa, you always know the right thing to say." She whispered as she buried her face into his neck. After a moment she pulled away and they looked deeply into each other's eyes. "Relena." Trowa said softly. He kissed her deeply. As they pulled away, Relena opened her mouth to speak. "Don't." Trowa murmured. "This is wrong!" Relena exclaimed. "I'm with Heero and you, you're his friend. I can't do this." "Relena, I care for you and you can't deny that you feel the same way." "Well I'm trying." Relena cried. They sat in silence for a minute until Relena finally spoke. "I do care for you Trowa. But it's so confusing. It's not supposed to be like this." Trowa took her by the hand and led her to the couch he sat on. "No one ever really knows how it's supposed to be." He said against her ear as he lightly pushed her down. "It might be that this is how it's supposed to be." He murmured as they kissed again.  
  
~*You can kinda guess what happens next. Wink wink!*~  
  
The next morning, Relena woke up smiling. She looked over at the person sharing the couch and horror struck her heart. "Trowa! Trowa wake up." She whispered frantically. Trowa drowsily smiled at her. "What's the matter? You're leaving so soon?" "I have to. Heero's coming back today and I have to get dressed." She panicked. "Alright. Do you need me to walk you?" "Would you? Please?" Relena begged. "Of course. Let's go." They ran back to Relena's home and up the stairs to her room. She quickly ran to her dresser and, when she picked out a dress to wear, undressed in front of Trowa. Trowa moaned loudly and came towards her as she pulled her dress over her head. He kissed her neck gently and she smiled. Taking this as signal to go further, Trowa grabbed her and accidentally ripped her dress. "Trowa!" Relena shrieked. "You ripped my dress! I'm supposed to wear this dress whenever Heero comes back. Now it's ripped and I can't wear it!" "It's okay, don't shout." Trowa said soothingly. As soon as Relena calmed down a bit, Trowa looked at the dress. It was white and made of silk with light blue flowers on the hem. "Why is this dress so important to Heero?" Trowa asked. "You wouldn't understand.this dress has sentimental value." Relena said quietly. "What makes you think I wouldn't understand about sentimentality?" Trowa asked, bewildered. "You're a Gundam pilot." Relena replied exasperatedly. "All you pilots are the same way. Rough and violent, just like Heero." "How can you say that? I'm nothing like Heero or Wufei or any of them." Relena sighed and began to explain. "I wore this dress the first time I met Heero. I didn't really like it until once when I was out with Heero he told me I looked beautiful in that dress. The first time I wore it and actually liked it was the night when Heero and I.first made love. After that, I wore it every time I see Heero when he returns from a mission." Trowa was silent for a moment. "Let's go get you dress fixed. In the meantime just wear another one." They got up to leave and Relena put on a short red dress, obviously to put Heero's mind off the white one. The ran down the stairs, Relena holding the ripped dress and Trowa holding the ripped part of the dress. Before they reached the door, Trowa grabbed Relena roughly and kissed her. Just then, the door swung open. It was Heero. "What in hell's going on here?" Heero bellowed. "I'm gone for a few days and this is what I come back to? My comrade and my girlfriend fucking behind my back?!" Relena was the first to speak. "Heero, sweetheart, this isn't what it looks like." "Oh yeah? Because to me it looks like you and Trowa are having an affair behind my back. Tell me the truth!" "Heero.you know I care for you. So I'll tell you everything. I was going with Wufei for a while until he left to go after you. Then Trowa came in and.oh Heero I couldn't help it!" Relena wailed. "I can't believe you, Relena. I thought you had more morals. I guess I was wrong." Heero said quietly as he reached into his pack. He withdrew a long, sharp knife. He came towards Relena. "Heero please, please don't.!" she cried out. But it was too late. The last thing that poor Relena saw was the glint of sunlight on the knife before it descended upon her soft, pale white neck. 


End file.
